Doctor Who: Spearhead from Space (Part 1)
"Spearhead from Space (Part 1)" is the first episode of series seven of the British science fiction television series Doctor Who and the 254th episode of the series overall. It is the first chapter of the "Spearhead from Space" serial and was directed by Derek Martinus and written by Robert Holmes. It first aired on BBC One on January 3rd, 1970. Synopsis A radar operator from UNIT discovers a strange reading emanating from outer space. As he analyzes the find, a meteor cluster showers down over Epping in Essex. An old man, scavenging through the forest comes upon one of the glowing meteor rocks. At UNIT headquarters, Brigadier Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart welcomes his new specialist, Elizabeth Shaw - an expert on the subject of meteors. Stewart tells her about UNIT's top-secret mission to safeguard England from threats of an extraterrestrial nature, but Shaw scoffs at the notion that they have had such extensive experience with aliens. Meanwhile, the TARDIS materializes on Earth, and the Doctor steps out. Having only recently regenerated from his previous form, he is in a state of shock and collapses to the ground. He is brought to Ashbridge Cottage Hospital. The staff at the hospital examine him and Doctor Henderson is shocked to discover that his new patient has an unidentifiable blood type. Moreover, he has two hearts. A porter called Mullins telephones the press and tells them about the "man from space" in the hospital. Word of the TARDIS's reappearance reaches UNIT HQ and Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart and Elizabeth Shaw drive out to Ashbridge Cottage Hospital. The Doctor awakens and recognizes Stewart, but Stewart has no idea who this man is. Stewart then goes outside where several members of the press have gathered to ask about the alleged "man from space". Inside the hospital, the Doctor makes repeated requests to Doctor Henderson for his shoes. Henderson complies and the Doctor hugs the shoes excitedly, for they are currently housing the key to the TARDIS. The Doctor tries to leave the hospital, but a mysterious man named Channing appears and kidnaps the Doctor, strapping him down to a wheelchair and exiting the building. Channing's associates move the Doctor and his wheelchair into the ambulance, but the Doctor escapes in his wheelchair. The ambulance drives off, but a UNIT soldier shoots the tires and it stops. The Doctor meanwhile, leaves his wheelchair and returns to the TARDIS on foot. Munro and another soldier find the Doctor's wheelchair and start searching for him. The Doctor reaches Oxley Woods, but as he crashes through the trees, a UNIT soldier guarding the TARDIS shoots him and he collapses once again. Cast Principal Cast Guest Stars Uncredited cast Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on the Doctor Who: Spearhead from Space (The Jon Pertwee Years 1970-74) DVD produced by BBC Video. * This episode was adapted into a novelization in 1974 by Terrance Dicks and retitled Doctor Who and the Auton Invasion. * "Spearhead from Space" is the first Doctor Who serial broadcast in color. * This is the first episode to feature Jon Pertwee as the Third Doctor. He will continue on in the series for a total of 128 regular episodes as well as an uncredited appearance in "The Brain of Morbius (Part 4)" as well as a guest appearance in "The Five Doctors" in 1983. Pertwee's last regular series appearance is in "Planet of the Spiders (Part 6)". * First appearance of companion Liz Shaw, played by Caroline John. She will become a supporting cast member in four Doctor Who story-arcs in 1970 including "Spearhead from Space", "Doctor Who and the Silurians", "The Ambassadors of Death" and "Inferno". Like Jon Pertwee, Caroline John will also reprise the role of Liz Shaw for "The Five Doctors" in 1983. * First appearance of the Autons. The Autons will become recurring adversaries throughout the series as well as the 2005 Doctor Who revival series beginning with the pilot episode, "Rose". They appear next in the series eight story-arc "Terror of the Autons". * This is the first television work for actress Tessa Shaw. This is also her only appearance on Doctor Who. Tessa would later go on to make eight appearances on the American soap opera General Hospital, playing Sister Rochford in 1973. Allusions * Bloopers * Quotes * Alistair Gordon Lethbridge-Stewart: In the last decade, we've been sending probes deeper and deeper into space. We've drawn attention to ourselves, Miss Shaw. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:Doctor Who/Episodes Category:Doctor Who/Season 7 episodes Category:Doctor Who: Spearhead from Space/Episodes Category:1970/Episodes Category:Derek Martinus/Director Category:Robert Holmes/Writer Category:Derrick Sherwin/Producer Category:Episodes with crew categories